


There For Each Other

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Basically my ramblings, Cute, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Gen, Idols, Idols are human too, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT7, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please read, Stressed BTS members, Tiny bit of Angst, Yoongi infired me to write this, cuddles and comfort, do not copy to another site, idk what this is, kpop, tours are exhausting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Sometimes it gets lonely being a kpop idol. Sometimes it gets tiring and sometimes it is fun. And through it all, the members of BTS are there for each other.But enough about that. This story begins on a rainy morning in Seoul...





	There For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really have a specific timeline for this fic but the beginning includes some bits and pieces. Please forgive any plot holes you find.
> 
> If you’re reading this I beg you not to judge me if you ever read my old BTS fics. They’re really cringe-inducing....  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Make sure to comment and leave kudos 😊

Sometimes it gets lonely being a kpop idol. Sometimes it gets tiring and sometimes it is fun. And through it all, the members of BTS are there for each other.

When Jungkook was learning how to be an idol, the other members helped teach him and attended his graduations. 

When Taehyung acted in Hwarang, they were there to cheer him on.

When Jimin felt insecure and needed reassurance that he didn’t mess up at a concert, they were there for him.

When J-Hope was learning to rap, the others were there for him.

When RM was criticized for not meeting traditional idol beauty standards and for leaving the underground hip-hop community.

When Suga struggled with anxiety and depression.

When Jin missed his family and needed help learning to sing.

But enough about that. This story begins on a rainy morning in Seoul. 

The seven BTS members were sitting around the table eating breakfast. They’d just finished their latest tour and it was good to be back in their home. Several of the members had been stressing during the tour and it was good to see them finally relaxed again. 

Jimin was already looking much better than the last week and his smiles were more frequent and carefree, while Suga was sleepy but tranquil from staying up late working on a song. Jin was enjoying his food and RM looked tired but happy next to him. J-Hope was messing idly with Jimin’s hair while Taehyung and Jungkook engaged in a silly contest over the last banana milk.

Jungkook won the contest and cheered in victory, grabbing the milk from Taehyung and laughing at his pout.

RM waited for everyone to finish eating. “Alright, we’ve been given a few weeks of free time without filming before we have to get back to practice and working on our next project!” He smiled and let the cheers die down before adding, “I really think that you should have a fun time these next few weeks and try not making yourself post. Give yourself a true break.”

Suga promptly decided to take a nap. The other members laughed at his grumpy look when J-Hope jumped on top of him and headed off to find something to do.

Jungkook and Taehyung settles down to play video games with Jimin spectating from the couch. RM and Jin played a couple of board games before sitting down to read. 

They passed the day in this fashion and after dinner, they watched a movie together. It had stopped raining earlier, but the sky was still overcast.

They all wanted to watch different movies, so they had to resort to rock paper scissors again to determine what they were going to watch. This time, RM won and they ended up watching a documentary about crabs.

-

 **A week** **earlier**

Jiminstumbled slightly during the dance and his voice cracked as they performed the last song of the evening. He felt ashamed of himself for messing up and ruining the evening for ARMY. His body kept moving automatically and then the concert was over. The group walked off stage, tired and sweaty. Jimin drank his water in a few quick gulps and collapsed on the sofa, mood dark. 

Sensing something was off, the other members crowded around him and reassured with little touches as they murmured about what a good job everyone had done.

”But I messed up!” He cried.

”No you didn’t.” Jin said soothingly.

”I messed up. I stumbled during the dance and my voice cracked.”

”No one noticed. It’s okay. I’ve messed up before and it was fine. You did a good job.” This time it was Suga who spoke.

The members calmed him down and made sure he drank some more water before their manager arrived and led them to the van which would bring them back to their hotel.

They all took quick showers as soon as they got back before changing into comfortable clothes and getting ready for bed. Jin made some instant ramen for the few members that were hungry and the ones who could went to sleep, leaving the others to calm down from their post-concert buzz by playing video games or reading a book.

It was around midnight when the last of BTS fell asleep, leaving the world of the awake to spend the night in their dreams.

**End flashback**

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where this is going at this point...
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! 💕💕
> 
> A BTS song that really fits the mood of this fic is Begin by Jungkook if you want to give it a listen while you read 😊


End file.
